


So Close

by AssassinPyro13



Series: Pregnant Drama (Mr. Almost Series) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Backstory, If you consider them to be, Mild mention of Sans grieving, Miscarriage, More tags might be added, Mpreg, Mr. Almost side story, Multi, My apology to you all. XD, My stories are for adults only, Sans' Backstory, Sensitive themes, Side story to Mr. Almost, Wasn't sure what to rate this as. Sorry, please, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: Sans' take from when he married Nirmala to the time he met Papyrus.(As a little apology for the late updates, I give you this. I hope you all like it.)





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up, his mother always working, Sans had no ways of contacting her for any help on how to deal with most of the things in his life. She wasn't really around, even when hie father passed away. Sans Spent most of his childhood with a baby sitter or by himself. Teaching himself how to do things around the house since he might as well have been the only one living there.

 

He had been young when he married Nirmala; maybe about eighteen years old at the time. They had been high school sweethearts, her in the cheer leading while he was just a geeky science nerd who spent more time on his studies than socializing. His only friend, being Grillby, who was the quarterback for their schools football team. Through his friend is how the skeleton had gain unwanted popularity but also, the love of his life.

 

They had been too young when they fucked for the first time in the back of his car after a night at the movies. Just finishing their third date and here they were, giving themselves away at the young age of sixteen. They had been too young. Much too young. They had their first pregnancy scare when Nirmala returned with a used pregnancy test after a night of forgetting a condom. Fortunately for them, it rang false and they both could breathe easy knowing they wouldn't have any unexpected surprises.

 

Nirmala had been sweet back then. Doting on Sans while he did the same. Bringing gifts to each other, surprising one another with a romantic meal and wine before they went to the bedroom for a night of lovemaking. Things had been going great for the both of them. Where other people, humans and monsters alike, ruined their lives or simply didn't do anything with it, both skeletons made goals and plans for themselves and strive to work for them. Occasional conversations about the future and what to expect. The two couldn't be anymore similar with their passion for their jobs. 

 

A year into their marriage at nineteen years old, both already having successful careers. Nirmala went on to be a successful actor while her husband got himself through school to be a scientist. Sans was got lucky when Dr. Gaster hired him while he was still in collage. Saying that "it would only enhance his studies in the future" proved to be true as the small monster soon outclassed the other students in the collage course.

 

Freshly out of collage and already working with one of the most brilliant minds around, Sans was quickly ranking higher than most of his colleagues until he was there, right beside Gaster as his equal. Not long after he got his promotion, Sans found out that Dr. Gaster had a son. Normally, that wouldn't have been a big surprise. But the monster had the emotions of a rock and the heart to match. The fact that anyone would start a family with him had astounded Sans beyond belief. Later, he learned that Gasters wife had died in child birth. The good doctor never expressed how long ago it had been and Sans hadn't wanted to press for that information.

 

For many year, things had been going well with Sans and Nirmala. Their routine hadn't changed much and their doting attention to each other never wavered in the slightest. Feeling very much like the teenagers they were when they first met, they acted like cats with catnip when it came to each other.

 

Until one day. Sans had been thirty-two when he ended up getting pregnant. For a monster, it was normal for either gender to carry a baby since their magic had been the one to dictate who was most fertile at the time. Sans had been ecstatic. Sure, neither he nor Nirmala had discussed about having children due to them being busy with work. But the thought had crossed his mind from time to time yet he hadn't wanted to bother his lovely wife with his desires for a family. For a long time, Sans had been waiting for Nirmala to express her desire for one, feeling it was more her decision than his.

 

Soul feeling lighter than he ever though possible, he had prepared a big meal to break the news to her, having called off work because of his morning sickness. While the smell of the food had made him nauseous at first, it wasn't long until he was drooling over the baked ham he had just pulled from the oven. Everything had been going great. Having thought that Sans was just feeling unusually romantic, Nirmala had been eager to express her joy to him.

 

Then he gave her the news and time seemed to stop. Shocked was clear on her face as she lowered her fork back to her plate. Needless to say, Nirmala hadn't taken it too well. Where there once had been a sweet and loving female skeleton, was now a raging and hateful demon. Flipping the table over, screaming and cussing, demanding her abort it, Sans held his ground, blue sweat beading over his skull as he fought to keep himself from breaking down.

 

What had once been good news turned into a horrible disaster. The recent discovery of his wife's violent hate for children had shook him more than anything he had ever known before. Running out of the house, Grillby took him in for a few nights, holding the small skeleton as he sobbed and blabbered about what had happened. Grillby had been his best friend but while Sans knew he could always count on the flame for support, he couldn't stay. The fire monster had his daughter to watch over, who was but a baby at the time.

 

Eventually, Sans had to return home to the cold woman he had married. Almost like someone flipped a switch, Nirmala was cold and cruel. Over the course of a few months, Sans had been so stressed that he couldn't think straight.

 

After seven months, Sans lost the baby due to too much stress. He had never wanted to die more in his entire life. Sitting in the recovery room after getting the baby's dust removed from his body, Sans ended up staring at a wall, most of his stay there; having cried all his tears long ago. Nirmala hadn't once visited him. She hadn't even taken him to the hospital nor did she bring him home. It had all been Grillby who did his best to care for the grieving monster. All his wife did was sneer at him.

 

"Next time, be more careful." Was all she had said. It was painfully obvious that she didn't mean about caring for himself.

 

Sitka was the name he gave his lost baby. Holding the jar of dust that had once been little Sitka, Sans kept it near him at all costs, not yet ready to part with his deceased child. It had been two years later did he finally bury the dust in the graveyard the monsters strictly had for unborn children of their kind. Because the babies had nothing to love since being unborn, they were buried instead of spread over something.

 

For years after that, Sans was numb. Pretending to feel emotions while not actually having them had been surprisingly easy for him. Spending more time, going to random parties and getting drunk had been his cure and chance to forget the shit his life became. Unlike Nirmala, Sans never slept with another beside her, constantly going back to the woman each time she had a pouty face or wanted sex.

 

But then, at one party, his shit life got flipped around. It had been a simple thing. An everyday occurrence for him. Mettaton, an ex-buddy of Nirmala, had invited him. The robot had dumped his casual date to go mingle when Sans arrived. That's when he spotted him. Inside, he was shocked at seeing another skeleton monster around, let alone one as good looking as him. Yet, despite how much the kid looked like Gaster, not once, did Sans make the connection, too drunk himself to care.

 

Seeing the younger skeleton drunk was a funny thing. Hearing him talk was another. But the tall skeleton's body was beautiful and when he managed to get the age from the kid, he couldn't wait to have him. nineteen was legal. But he would forget the age later, blacking out shortly after they started their fun.

 

When he found out he had actually knocked the guy up, his head had been spinning as his thoughts went to little Sitka. The loss of his baby was bad enough and now there was a chance he'd lose another? No. But in his head, there might as well be a chance.

 

Maybe it was the suplex. Maybe it was his desire to be a father or the memory of his first child. Whatever it was, Sans felt attached to both Papyrus and the baby he carried. He would do anything to keep them alive.

 

Even if he had to remove his wife. For this chance, he'd sacrifice his own happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a reminder. This story is for ADULTS ONLY! Which means ages 18+! Please and thank you!


End file.
